


Based on Me

by NozomiPower



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, I take song requests, Songfic, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiPower/pseuds/NozomiPower
Summary: This is a book of one-shots based on songs i like and songs that people suggest. If you give me a song, I can usually finish in about 3-5 days. If it takes longer, then I'm having trouble with life. Now, if you give me a song I don't know, it might take a week-13 days, because I have to get the lyrics. Now, sometimes, I can read over a song and can get the song lickity split, and maybe, I'll love it so much that I have a burst of inspiration and can write in a day or 2. Maybe even an hour or so. Who knows, I could write one in 35 minutes.





	1. Rules

Hi there! Welcome to this little guide, which is required to read if you wish to request a song or pairing for me to write for! Read on, and pay close attention, as somethings may not be clear unless you read it right.

 

**Rules~**

  1. **NO SMUT. Period. Nothing sexual, unless it is a special occasion. Like, your birthday and you absolutely love smut(I see you have some problems.) or a friends birthday, and they have a pairing they want to see do it. But in NO WAY does this tie into my stories. They are still virgins in the official works.**
  2. **Give me a pairing to write for. It must be of my OCs, and please, no yaoi. I can't write it, since I have no way of knowing how they work. So, yeah.**
  3. **I just might, MIGHT, write something of a ship that isn't my ocs. Like, if you want me to write like, an X Reader, I just might. Like, a Taehyung x reader, that's fine. But, one of my ocs x reader? Probably not. Not unless the inspiration is high in this one.**
  4. **If you don't have a promt or a ship, please tell me what kind of one shot you would like to see. Angst, fluff, pining.**
  5. **Some people like yandere, tsundere, dandere, kuudere, yangire, stuff like that. If you give me any dere/gire/whatever else, i can write better. Though, if you don't i'll just write them how i write them.**




	2. EXAMPLE: What You Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Don't Recall by K.A.R.D

Yoonji knocked on the door, ready to say all that she had to say.  
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"Iseul, it's me."   
  
"Ah! Yoonji!"   
  
Iseul, Yoonji's boyfriend opened the door, revealing him dressed in all except a jacket and shoes. A breeze blew, making Yoonji close her eyes and breath in. A cool breath flowing through her, calming her nerves.   
  
I can do this.   
  
"Um, I want to go to the park. Can we?"   
  
"Oh, sure. Let me just grab a jacket."   
  
Iseul raced off, leaving Yoonji to stand in the doorway. She clutched at her heart, making wrinkles in her white button down. She looked down at her outfit, a white button down, tucked into a pair of black short shorts, a black bow, darker than a starless sky or a loveless relationship. Black boots over a pair of white fishnets. Yoonji looked up at the sky, staring at the moon. That moon, it stared back, mocking her.   
  
"Yoonji?"   
  
Yoonji's head snapped to look at Iseul, taking in the sight of his brown hair pulled back by a cap. The last time she could enjoy looking at that.   
  
"Ok. Let's go."   
  
Yoonji took Iseul's hand, to keep up her facade. A facade of a girlfriend who's just feeling a little down, when in reality, she's dreading everything to come. They walked on, heading to the park that they shared their first kiss at. And when they got there, they sat at the bench that held most of the happy, and sad, memories that they shared. Of course, they sat at that bench, taking the time to just enjoy the others company. It was beautiful. Then, Yoonji spoke.   
  
"I wanted to come here for a reason."   
  
"What might that be?"   
  
Iseul was happy, still with his girl. Not realizing something.   
  
"Well, it's about us."   
  
"Hm? What about us? I know our anniversary isn't coming up. I'm up to date. I keep track of everything, Jagi."   
  
Yoonji winced and stood. Iseul looked at her face, bunched up with regret and shame.   
  
"Jagi? What's wro-"   
  
"Stop it!"   
  
Iseul stands quickly, going to stand in front of Yoonji, concerned.   
  
"Jagi? Why are you crying?"   
  
Yoonji gets mad at his sentence. Why is she crying? Why is she CRYING? WHY IS SHE CRYING?!   
  
"I'm sick of it."   
  
"Jagi? Yoonji?"   
  
"Get up out my face."   
  
Yoonji gives a shove to Iseul, causing him to stumble and lose balance, resulting in a fall.   
  
"Quit playing with my head."   
  
Yoonji storms to him, Iseul crawling back.   
  
"Sick with regrets now?"   
  
Iseul realizes just what's she's talking about.   
  
"Look, I didn't mean to-!"   
  
"Too late to beg now. Shut your mouth, no-one cares. Save your lies."   
  
Iseul stands, face to face with Yoonji.

"Jagi, we can work this out."

"You're a stranger to me now."

"Jagi, no."

"Just walk by, we've never met before."

Iseul backed up, hoping she didn't mean what she was saying. Fake being strangers? No, no way. Memories flew through his mind, and his eyes showed he was thinking of those times.

"The memories in your eyes. Twisting in my mind. What makes you think I want more?"

"Yoonji! I was blackmailed, I _swear_! I didn't want to!"

"I've heard this all way too many times. Just live your life boy and I'll live mine. You need to let it go, go. Leave me alone, lone."

"Before you leave me please think twice!"

A last plea. His cry to stay with her.

"You left me in the cold! Nobody here to warm my nights! _Now_ I'm gone and you want to hold me. But I'm good without you, no lie! Don't need you here no more, no, no, no, no, no."

"But, all the good times we had together! Don't you remember?! Jagi, we can do it!"

"All the good that we had in your memories. What you say, I don't recall."

After Yoonji said that, she pulled her ring off her finger, full of promises-broken-, and dropped it to the ground. She cried then. She turned. One last time, she said it.

"All the good that we had in your memories. What you say? I don't recall."

Iseul was left in the park alone, cradling the ring he gave to Yoonji, signalling that she was taken. But here she was, walking away from him. From them. From the love. From her fiancé.


End file.
